24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Nitya Mehra }} Aditya Singhania makes his address to the labor union while Jai Singh Rathod, under orders from Yakub Syed, facilitates an assassination attempt. Tejpal Singh and Nikita Rai work out the identity of the traitor in the ATU, and Trisha and Kiran are reunited. Episode guide ''24'' recap * Aditya Singhania explains that Mehek Ahuja is going to accuse him of murder on television, but he vows to tell the truth himself. Naina Singhania accuses Prithvi of leaking the story. * Vikrant Maurya lies in bed with Mehek Ahuja, as she attempts to get the inside story from him. * Yakub Syed instructs Jai Singh Rathod to follow his instructions or his daughter will be killed. * Trisha Rathod tells Jiah that she has been kidnapped as well as her daughter. Jiah sends men to pick her up, but they put a bag on her head and bundle her into a car. * Nikita Rai asks Jai to give her the SD card. He responds by taking her at gunpoint and diving her to a forest. He then shoots her twice in the chest. The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. Events occur in real time. 07:01:47 Nikita Rai lies on the ground, dazed. She looks around herself, and notices two bullets lodged in the protective flak of her jacket. She removes the jacket and makes her way to the road. enters the factory]] A reporter comments on the crowds of people gathering to see Aditya Singhania meet the labor union of the Steel Corporation of India. Gajavathanan enters the building and makes a call on his phone once inside. Agent Shekhar reports to his superior that the Singhanias have left their hotel and are 15 minutes away. Gajavathanan informs Yakub Syed that he is through security. Rohit and Kiran make their way through the forest, but notice a car arriving at the compound. Kiran sees her mother being led inside, and tells Rohit she has to go back. Rohit protests, but Kiran runs back. Rohit follows after her. In his car, Jai asks for his next instructions. Yakub tells Jai he has a gift for him, and turns to greet Trisha. He refuses to answer Trisha's questions, and turns back to Jai, telling him to go to the Steel Corporation of India. He informs Jai that they will assassinate Aditya either there or at another rally at some point in the future. He then lets Trisha speak, and Jai asks where she is. She is dragged away before she can answer, and Yakub tells Jai about a briefcase in the back of his car. Naina Singhania asks Divya to help her stop Aditya telling the truth to the public. Divya asks her to stop lying, and answers her phone to Samrat, asking him if he knows where Vikrant is. At ATU, Tejpal Singh rewatches the CCTV footage and notices Jai putting a bulletproof jacket on Nikita. He tries to call her. Across the office Jiah's phone rings and she leaves her desk, bumping into Mihir who asks where Nikita is. He asks her what is going on but she avoids his questions. reaches the road]] Nikita clutches her chest in pain, and tries to call Jiah. Tej notices the phone ringing. Jiah makes her way into a tech room, waits for people to leave, and calls Yakub. She asks about Nikita, and Yakub tells her that she is dead. He tells her to handle the situation, and Jiah hangs up the phone, scared. At the compound, Trisha is taken to the barn where Kiran is waiting. They embrace, and Kiran apologises to her mother. Trisha takes her aside and tells her she spoke to Jai and everything will be fine. Kiran asks about Veer, and Trisha says he will be safe. Kiran recounts her night, and Trisha lies to her, saying that Jhanvi is in hospital and fine. A car pulls up to Nikita and stops, and Nikita borrows a phone from the driver to call Tej. Tej asks if she is ok, and Nikita tells him she is in Wadala, and not to tell anyone she is alive. Tej goes to get Jiah, but overhears her telling Mihir that she spoke to Nikita and found out she wouldn't be back for two hours. Tej asks what is going on, and they realise that Jiah is lying and must be the traitor in ATU. They arrange to meet at the back entrance of ATU, and Nikita asks the car driver for a lift to a taxi. greets his supporters]] At the Steel Corporation of India, Jai enters the building. Gajavathanan makes his way through security with Max Ferraro's ID. Once through, he is greeted by Pooja Bharadwaj. He asks if he can look around. Yakub instructs Jai to keep moving. Aditya Singhania and his motorcade arrive at the building. He is greeted warmly by the crowd. Inside, Jai approaches the security checkpoint. 07:23:48...07:23:49...07:23:50...07:23:51... 07:29:21 makes his way through security]] At security, Shekhar asks for Jai's name and ID. Yakub instructs Jai not to let the agent open his briefcase. Shekhar inspects the case, opening it to find a laptop, and begins searching it when Farukhi arrives and recognises Jai. He tells Shekhar not to search the briefcase and beckons Jai through. Aditya poses for photographs and asks Pooja where Prithvi is. Vikrant arrives, to the disdain of Naina, and places a garland on Aditya. Divya asks where Vikrant has been, and warns him not to mess up the day. Rohit brings some food to Trisha and Kiran, who are asleep. Trisha wakes and reacts angrily to him, but Kiran tells her he is a friend and vouches for him. Qureshi enters and asks Rohit if he wants a fun time with mother and daughter. He says that it will not be long before Yakub kills them both. After Qureshi leaves, Rohit apologises to Trisha and promises to help them. At the Steel Corporation, Jai watches as Gajavathanan shakes hands with Aditya. Farukhi asks Jai if he has information, and Jai says he does not, but starts typing a message on his phone. A man walking past knocks Jai's phone away, and shakes his head at Jai. Yakub tells Jai he is on his last chance, and directs him through a door. and Tej are reunited]] Kiran sees guards out of the window of her barn, and tells her mother that she is scared. At ATU, Tej lets Nikita into the back door and embraces her. They sneak through the corridors and into a side office. Tej assures her there are no cameras, and she explains how Jai was taking orders as Trisha and Kiran's lives are in danger. Tej goes to call Pradhan to warn him that Jai has been compromised, despite Nikita's protests. Pradhan receives the call and Tej tells him Rathod is in league with the assassins. Pradhan leaves to search for Jai, but he is making his way up a back staircase at the factory. Yakub instructs him to go to the packaging department. interrogates Jiah]] Tej tells Mihir the card he was working on was a fake, and Jiah overhears the conversation, shocked. She picks up her phone and makes her way to the tech room, where she is confronted by Nikita. Tej enters and they grab her phone. They accuse her of treachery, and she denies it at first but then admits that she didn't think anyone would get hurt. She reveals her job was to hack the cameras, and then send messages outside. Nikita asks for her contact's e-mail but she demands a lawyer. 07:45:13...07:45:14...07:45:15...07:45:16... 07:51:05 and Gajavathanan]] Aditya Singhania is introduced to the stage, and Naina warns him not to do anything stupid. Gajavathanan meets with Jai, and opens his briefcase to reveal a rifle, which he makes Jai assemble. Pradhan warns Aditya of the threat, but Aditya is confident in the protection of the SFG agents. Aditya takes to the podium and addresses the labor union. Gajavathanan takes aim out of the window. Jai surreptitiously knocks a piece of glass out of an adjacent window, which lands near an SFG agent. He runs up to the packaging room, and Gajavathanan tells Jai to take care of it. Jai begins fighting the agent, just as Aditya starts to tell the crowd about the St. Stephen's incident. Jai subdues the agent, but fires his gun into the floor. Aditya is rushed away, and Gajavathanan fires but hits someone else. Agents storm into the packaging room as he jumps out of a window. Jai is arrested, and screams into the bluetooth that it was not his fault. Yakub radios Qureshi and tells him to kill Trisha and Kiran. prepares to shoot the women]] Meanwhile Nikita is still pressing Jiah, when Tej gets a call informing them that Jai has been arrested. Trisha and Kiran are hauled out of the barn by Yakub's men as Jai is led away. Gajavathanan calls Yakub and tells him he is leaving, explaining that Jai attempted to stop the agent from firing. Kiran and Trisha are led into the wood, and Qureshi tells them to say their last prayers. Him and another man point guns at their heads. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar (credit only) * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed Uncredited * Devyani Bhattacharya as news reporter * Ashok Beniwal as Farukhi * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) Day 108 108